Murder in Miami
by vrukalakos
Summary: While investigating not one murder, or even two murders, the team is forced to investigate twelve murders with the number rising. Spread thin and overworked, the team begins to miss clues. After a team member becomes a target for the serial killer, it’s u
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Yes, as a must these must be posted. No I do not own, involved with or have any claim to CSI Miami or any of it's characters. However, Deanna is my character, so I do claim all rights to her. Thank you!

**Murder in Miami: Prologue**

Summary: While investigating not one murder, or even two murders, the team is forced to investigate twelve murders with the number rising. Spread thin and over-worked, the team begins to miss clues. After a team member becomes a target for the serial killer, it's up to the rest of the team to save them. Can they solve the case before it's too late, or will the CSI Miami team have to plan for a thirteenth body; one of their own?

Speed is still alive

Another day at the crime lab. Another case that calls the team out to face all sorts of danger. Another day that he would be able to see her, to talk to her without letting her know that the friendship they shared had slowly begun to change over the past two years. Horatio Caine was in love with Calleigh, though he refused to admit it.

"H, the sheriff called fifteen minutes ago. Are you coming to the murder scene or should I grab Delko?" Speed asked while leaning against Horatio's door impatiently.

"I'll go. Does it sound like the serial murders we've had in the past week and a-half?" Horatio stands and walks to the elevators with Speed.

"From everything that's been relayed so far, yes. Another girl from Southern Miami who lived in the richer areas of town. Single, never married, and also a teacher."

Horatio nods. "That's the fourth one in two days. He's picking up his pace. Something is making him want to work faster. It's time to find out what it is." He slips his sunglasses on his face and gets in his car.


	2. Investigations

**Investigation begins**

Horatio arrives at the scene and surprised to see Calliegh at the crime scene. By the looks of it, she had been there for a few minutes. Judging by how far she was along, he would guess around fifteen to twenty minutes. When he approached her, she looked up and gave him a small smile. As much as he wanted too, he wouldn't let himself smile back.

"Horatio, I know that it's Speed's case. I was on my way to do some more ballistic testing and stopped by when I heard. So far a match, to the others; a handgun, I'm sure testing will also confirm it's the same glock .45 used on the other women, no identification, and no signs as a robbery."

Horatio nods and moves to look at the body. "Calleigh, have you looked at the body yet?" He looks at her and after seeing the shake of a no, he sighs. "He's changed his pattern on us. All the other women had medium brown hair and green eyes. She's a blonde."

"Maybe he made a mistake. Or it could be a copycat."

"I don't think so. Too many similarities, the body formation, the shooting, and most importantly, he called this one in too."

back at the CSI lab

Delko was in trace running several things under a microscope. He looked up and found Tripp walking into the room.

"Found anything useful yet Eric?"

"Not yet, sorry. The girls were clean. No fibers, no hair, no nothing. This guy was thorough in his cleanup."

Tripp nodded. "The mayor is starting to get antsy, now with this twelfth murder and no evidence to even start to figure this guy out. If we don't find him fast, the bodies are going to stack up quicker."

Delko nodded and looked at the mountain of packaged evidence he had to look at. Not only were they working overtime, they were understaffed. His last actual amount of proper sleep had been the night before the murders. It was starting to get to him. _If only they could get more help. They would process a little faster and find the killer. If only there was a person…._Delko got a burst of energy. _There was one person… _"Tripp, where's Horatio?"


	3. Coming Home

Coming Home Horatio hated being away from crime scenes or even the lab for that matter, but after talking to Eric and making a few phone calls he waited at the Miami International Airport a few hours later. Hopefully with help we can bring this to an end and quickly. So many unsuspecting women were being murdered and there was nothing he could do to stop it. Not yet anyways. 

"Horatio" a voice called in the distance.

Horatio looked up and saw the person he was waiting for. "Deanna, thank you for coming. I know that you have your own job, but I needed one of the best to help catch this man." 

Deanna smiled. Her dark blue eyes glinted with the Miami mid-day sun. She had changed so little since the last time she was in Miami. Five years in three more months, and yet it seemed time didn't touch her. She looked not a day over twenty-eight, and yet he knew she was in her thirties. It was good to have her back, even if she wasn't coming back to stay with the Miami-Dade CSI team.

"To tell you the truth, I was surprised when you called me to help investigate. I thought my supervisor was going to flip when he heard that I was called out of state. Turned out, I had plenty of vacation time and he signed it off. But if I may ask, what's the emergency?" She looked in his eyes and found nothing, not that it surprised her. Horatio was always good about that.

"We, have a serial killer running through Miami. He just upped his total count. Twelve bodies found dead in a week and a-half. Four found in the past two days."

He could see her brain immediately starting to analyze the information he had given her. "Something is given this guy confidence to increase the murders. Has any information been given to the press yet?"

Horatio nodded as they walked up to the CSI Hummer. "Just that women were found murdered."

"Tell them that a serial killer is lose in Miami. Also tell them that you have found some evidence that is currently being investigated. If he hears this, then he may have messed up his 'perfect murders,' and try to fix them."

"Where do you want to go: to the lab or to the current crime scene?"

Deanna looked out the car window, soaking up the view of Miami. "The lab." The remainder of the car ride was driven in silence. Deanna soaked in her own world trying to get analyze what could be going on in the killers mind. Horatio wondering what everyone would say about Deanna's unexpected return home. _TBC…_


	4. Delko and Deanna

Horatio dropped Deanna off at the lab, saying that he had to do a few things and he'd be back soon. She looked at the building before she walked in, _I never thought that I would ever walk into this building again. _She finally stood tall, took a deep breath and opened the front door. As she walked through the halls after getting her pass, she headed for the morgue. _Maybe Alexx is still here. Why wouldn't she be, she loves this place._ A man cuts in front of her down the hall, in fact it was a very familiar man. "Eric Delko."

Delko turned around. "Deanna!" He gave her a tight hug and then released her. She looked so beautiful. Her hair was a little longer then he had remembered. Then again, the last he saw her wasn't a day he liked to remember. "How come you're here?"

She gave him a funny look, "I was asked to come." _I also think you're the one who asked too._

He smiled, "I know that. I mean how come you're here, at the lab."

"I wanted to go to the morgue. I wanted to see the women first hand."

"It's not a pretty sight." She nodded. "I was headed that way myself, want some company?"

She smiled, "I would love company."

Calleigh was in ballistics when Speed walked in. "Same gun?"

"Confirmed by bullet analysis and comparison to the other bullets. Another woman to be added to his wrap sheet."

Calleigh turned and gave him a cold look. "Just because she was murdered doesn't mean you can turn her into a statistic."

Speed gave a guilty look. "I'm sorry Calleigh."

She sighed and nodded, _This is really starting to get to me_… "Anything from Eric yet?"

He shook his head. "He wasn't in trace. Someone said he headed down to the morgue with someone. Not one of our people."

_Eric went down to the morgue with someone not with CSI. Maybe she's a relative come to claim a name. But no report of the death has been released yet._

"Keep me informed when Eric comes up with something. There has got to be something that we missed."

Speed walked out and headed to DNA again. _Delko better have come up with something. We're running out of time._

_TBC_


	5. Calleigh meets Deanna

**Calleigh meets Deanna**

Deanna looked at the fourth woman in the morgue. Delko had been right this wasn't pretty. The woman's hair had been cut, her face was bruised, and not to mention the single shot to the heart. Deanna looked at the victim saddened at how someone could be so mistreated. That poor woman. I hope she didn't suffer. "Was anything found underneath her nails or in her hair?"

"Everything we found has already gone through trace. We didn't find anything."

Deanna kept inspecting the body and suddenly stopped. "Alexx what is that?"

"A bruise of some kind. The object didn't leave a clear impression. It wasn't on the other girls."

"Have you checked the girl found this morning?" Deanna turned looking at Alexx in curiosity.

"Yes, about an hour after Horatio went to the scene. That was well over six hours ago."

Deanna walked over to the twelfth body. The woman was young, early twenties maybe. You didn't see him coming did you? All I can pray is you didn't see him coming. Deanna turned from the body and something caught her eye. "Alexx, you said it's been a few hours since you worked on her?"

"Yes why?" Asked Alexx as she walked up.

"I think that we just found a clearer imprint of the bruise found on woman number four." Deanna pointed to an outline of what looked to be a seal on the woman's lower ribcage on the right hand side. It was small, almost like a medal. "It looks similar to a military imprint. Do you think I should run an imprint check?"

"I think that would be your best bet De." Eric said looking at her. Deanna nodded her headed and headed out to Ballistics.

Calleigh walked into ballistics and was surprised to see a woman sitting at the computer. "Excuse me ma'am, what are you doing?"

"I am doing some computer research." Deanna said without even bothering to look at Calleigh.

Calleigh got a bit irritated, "You do not have authorization to use be in this area, let alone use the computer." Her Southern accent coming out a bit harsh.

"Actually, I do have authorization, not that it concerns you. I'm doing a comparison with an image. Something probably military related." Deanna gave a quick glance at Calleigh, showing a brief flash of anger and irritation before turning back to what she had been doing.

Calleigh's temper flared, "You better leave before I call MDPD and have you arrested for trespassing."

"Actually that is not necessary. Calleigh I'd like to introduce you do Deanna Ashbright, CSI from Nevada. Deanna, this is our ballistic expert CSI Calleigh Duquesne."

Both women turned to the unexpected voice of Horatio Caine...

Hi everybody! First I would like to say thanks for all the wonderful reviews! Second, I know that they have been short, but I Promise you that they will be getting longer. I didn't realize how short they were at first…my apologies.

Anywho, read on, and I hope that you enjoy!

vrukalakos


	6. Calleigh Investigates

Hi, me again. First I'd like to say thank you again to everybody who reviews. Believe it or not this is my first CSI Miami story ever. Second, something that came to my attention from foxyfeline was 'how come Calleigh doesn't know Deanna.' I overlooked that minor detail. Hope this helps….sorry!

**Calleigh investigates**

Calleigh could not believe that Horatio would call another CSI from another lab in a different state and not say anything to anyone, least of all her. _Who was this woman and how did she know Horatio?_ Speed walked into her office. "You paged?"

"I just talked to Eric and Horatio. Seems that a bruise on victim four reappeared more defined on victim twelfth. I want you to find out what it is."

Speed nodded and turned to leave. "Speed, have you ever heard of a Deanna Ashbright?"

Speed turned around, "Did you say Deanna? As in dark blue eyes, tan skin and-"

Calleigh snapped, "Yes, I mean her."

Speed kind of looked off in his own world, "Never in a million years did I think she'd come back to Miami."

"Come _back_ to Miami?" Calleigh asked surprised and yet also confused.

"Deanna was one of us about five years back. She was one of our bests. She could look at something and tell you what was wrong by just a single glance. She was amazing. After the accident, she admitted a resignation and left. No warning, no nothing." Speed sighed, "the lab was so different after she left. She brought such spirit into investigations. She was actually a lot like you. She was only here for a few months, but we all knew there was something special about her. "

"Speed, what accident are you talking about?" Calleigh's eyes showing interest and also a spark of sadness.

"Deanna rarely made mistakes, always on top of the ball so to speak. On July 30, there was a bombing. Killed two families. Deanna swore that she would find the man who did it. She found him alright, and he found her."

"What do you mean?"

The same day that he was found guilty, her brothers home blew. His entire family was killed. He had children and a wife. He threatened to go after the CSI's next."

Calleigh's eyes widened, "Why would he do that?"

"Deanna was a free spirit and everyone loved her. _Including_ the CSI's."

"You mean she was dating someone in the department?"

Speed looked in her eyes. "Not just anyone. She was dating H."


	7. Second Chances?

**Second chances?**

Deanna was sitting in ballistics when Speed walked in. She looked up and smiles. "Speed, it's so good to see you. You look good." _That's the truth, too_. She gestures for Speed to sit. "I just got done looking through the symbols. It matches an 'old school' U.S. navy seal."

He smiles, "Way to go De. I'll tell Horatio and Calleigh." He stands up.

"Speed, do you mind if I tell Horatio. There's something else behind this. I want to go check out where she was found."

Speed nods, "By all means, go ahead. I need to go report it to Calleigh. She wanted to know ASAP."

"You mean, she wanted you to keep tabs on me because she doesn't trust me and/or like me." Deanna said in a normal tone.

He kind of nodded. "Sorry De."

She smiles, "I understand." She watches Speedle walk out of the office and sighs looking at the screen in front of her. The man is an ex-naval military engineer who turned serial killer. Something didn't make sense and she was going to figure it out.

Horatio drove her to the crime scene. She surveyed the area and didn't see anything that stuck out at her. No blood trail, no footprints, no nothing. She walked further past the crime scene where a possible escape route could have been. She turned to head back and saw something…shiny. "H, you may want to get over here," she said picking something up, "I think I just found a cufflink."

Deanna, Horatio, and Eric swept the surrounding area of the crime scene, past the original parameters that the team roped off. They found nothing, but evening had set in. Everyone was headed home. "Hey De, where you off too?"

"The Four Seasons Hotel." She stretched her arms out and sighed.

"That's way across town."

"I know." She looks at him, "oh no, don't give me that look. I'm not going home with you."

She recognizes his home all too well. She breathes in the smell and memories flood her brain. He wraps him arms around her and kisses her neck. She knows that she shouldn't be doing this, but she missed him so much. Maybe, this could be her second chance…

It was 8 a.m. and Deanna rolled over to find herself alone in his bed. She showered and redressed, thinking back on last night. She walked out into his living room looking for him. She found a note attached to the fridge. "De, I got called in earlier then normal. I didn't want to wake you. Hope to see you soon." She sighed and picked up the telephone. "Horatio, it's Deanna-"

Calleigh was walking out of the police department when she saw Deanna and Horatio drive up. Deanna's car had been left at the station overnight. _Horatio had her spend the night last night. He went home to go get her._ Deanna walked past Calleigh and gave her a small smile and nod. She glared at Horatio as he approached and she got in her car, without even a hello, and left. _Jerk._

Calleigh went back to the original crime scene and took another look around. After hearing about what happened yesterday, she wanted to make sure that they didn't miss any other evidence. Calleigh heard a noise and turned around to find nothing. _Something isn't right_. "Hello? Is anyone there?" She walked towards the door and then she heard it, this time it was next to her. She turned around quickly, but not quick enough. Calleigh Duquesne hit the floor and fell into a dark abyss.

Hours later

Deanna was sitting in Trace going over every single piece of evidence. The cufflink had blood on it, but after running it, they realized it was the victims blood. Something about the murders felt strangely familiar, but she didn't know how. She looked up to see someone walk in.

"Eric" she said smiling.

He smiled when he saw her. "Morning De. Sleep well last night?"

"I _could_ have slept better; but you know how that goes" She said giving him a slightly teasing yet sexy look.

He smiled. "Have you seen Calleigh?"

Deanna put down the papers and the cufflink, full concentration, "Not since this morning why? Is something wrong?"

He shrugged, "No one has seen her. She went back to the original crime scene, but she won't answer her phone."

"Eric you don't think that something happened to her to you?"

All of the sudden the phone rang. Deanna answered "Miami-Dade Forensics lab."

"There will be another murder by this evening. Be prepared to bury number 13." The phone clicked and Deanna looked up at Eric. "I think we just found out what happened to her…"


	8. Merry Christmas Everyone!

Welcome Everybody. First I would like to say Merry Christmas to all of my readers. Things have been great and it's great knowing that you guys like it! Secondly, as my Christmas gift to all of you, I plan on uploading at least two more chapters. Hopefully you all will like them as much as the others. If I get the time, I hope to even upload a short CSI Miami Christmas story, but we'll see…. Thanks again for everything. Merry Christmas Everyone!!!

vrukalakos


	9. The Hunt For Calleigh Begins

_**The Hunt for Calleigh Begins**_

Horatio was inspecting the original/ new crime scene. Calleigh had gone missing, and the murderer had called, confirming that there would be another murder. _His team had to work fast if they were going to save her. There is no if's about it. We are going to find her. _

Deanna walked up to him, her brown hair flying around a bit, "Horatio, we've searched. There is nothing here that will help us find her."

He turned toward her, "Giving up is not an option. We are going to find her!" He snapped and seeing the look on her face, looked away. "Deanna, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you."

She slowly nods and touches his upper arm, "You care about her H. It's ok."

He looks down at her funny, "Of course I care about her, she's a member of my team."

Deanna shook her head. "That's not what I mean and you know it. Horatio you like her, it's not a crime." As he began to speak, "Let me finish." He nods. "Horatio, I want you to tell me that every time she walks by you that you don't follow her with your eyes. When you smell her perfume somewhere, an image of her isn't in your mind. That when you sleep at night, your thoughts don't think of her."

Horatio just looked at her completely amazed. "You forget H, you're not the only one who has gone through this. We're not going to give up on her."

He nodded, "I know, I'm just so worried. This is his second blonde victim. The others were brunette, why the change?" Horatio looked at Deanna and knew something clicked in her head. "What is it?"

"Had Calleigh responded to any of the prior murders before the blonde?"

"Yes, the one right before her. What does this have to do with anything?"

"Calliegh is similar to the latest victim right? Why would he make a change, unless the next victim he wanted was different then the rest. Horatio, this man must have seen Calleigh at the crime scene."

Horatio stood for a moment thinking of what Deanna said, "There's only one way he would have seen her there." He looked Deanna right in the eyes, "He must have been there."

Deanna nodded. "I got a plan. I need every photo taken from the crime scene of the people who were there. I want another look given at the brunette Jane Doe. I also need a copy of every ex-naval engineer in this area. Get them moving."


	10. Secrets Revealed

**Secrets Revealed**

Calleigh lay on a cold floor. She could tell from the feel of it, there were only two possibilities of what it could be. Tile or cement. _Where am I? How long have I been here? I have got to get out of here! _She tried to move and realized she was handcuffed, more then likely with her own. _Horatio where are you?_

Deanna was doing a scan of every face taken at the crime scene. Speed walked in holding what appeared to be several more pictures.

"We did a thorough look of her clothes and all effects. There's absolutely nothing that we could've missed."

"I think there might be. You remember those pieces of fiber that was collected and it couldn't be identified? Well, it turns out it's a special cloth the military was working on about thirty years back." Deanna looked at Speed. "Our murderer is definitely from the military. He lives close to the crime scene. I managed to pull a few strings with the naval base around here. They are faxing a paper with all ex-naval personnel."

Speed placed a hand on her shoulder and looked at her, "It's good to have you back De. I know Horatio thinks so."

She looked at him confused, "Why do you say that Speed?"

Speed looks at her, "De, I'm not dumb. I know that when you were here you were with someone. I just didn't realize that it was Horatio that you were dating."

Deanna looked at him with a confused look on her face, "Speed, I haven't ever dated H nor am I currently dating H. What ever made you think that?"

"Well, when he called you, I just thought-" he looked down at the ground embarrassed. "I'm sorry."

"Speed all you had to do was ask and I would have told you. It's not something that I'm ashamed of or not willing to answer. I wasn't dating H, I was dating-." Horatio strolled in with a carrying a rather large file. _I hope what I need is in there_. "This is from the base. They put all the names and pictures of ex-naval engineers from the past thirty years." Horatio slid the file across the table.

Deanna started flipping through the pages systematically, mentally ruling out faces on the paper in front of her. She suddenly stopped. She looked at the crime scene photos and back down at the paper in her hand, before looking up at Horatio. "I know where he is."

(meanwhile somewhere in Miami)

Calleigh lay on the cold floor, listening for any types of sounds.She could hear the traffic outside, which only gave her that she was in a busy part of Miami. Suddenly she heard footsteps vibrate through the floor. After a few minutes, the sounds came closer to her. A door opened and then she felt something cold against her throat as he searched her. "Calleigh Duquesne I would like to welcome you to my home, and the last place you'll ever be alive."

_Horatio, anyone, hurry before it's too late_. She then heard the sound of a magazine being loaded. 


	11. Search and Rescue?

Search and Rescue 

Deanna hopped in a CSI Hummer and took off towards the beach. The boys were going the longer way, heading through town, but she had a feeling that Calleigh wouldn't be alive for much longer. _Don't die on me, not again_…

_She's speeding down the road, trying to get there in time. "Jason, answer your damn phone." She had to get there, Maria and Kimberley were counting on her. Hopefully he got the message. That had to be it! Jason heard her message and got the girls out of there. She pulled onto the street, the house coming into view. Suddenly her heart stopped, the cars where in the driveway. She jumped out of the car, "Jason" she screamed. Her brother opened the door. Deanna, what's the mat-" She watched as the windows shattered, fire bellowing out of the windows, then the house collapsing in. "Jason" she screamed and tried running to the house, but a hand caught her arm. "Let me go" "Deanna, I can't" "Please, let me go" "Deanna, their gone" She fell to the ground crying. Eric kneeled beside her…_

A tear slid down Deanna's cheek_. I'm coming Jason. _

Calleigh remained calm until she thought the man was in a close enough distance to her. She kicked her feet to fly in front of her and heard a loud fall.

"You bitch, you'll wish you never did that." The next thing she realized, pain was flowing all over her face. He had hit her with his gun. The next that she didn't expect was the sound of a police siren. _Please, let it be them._ The closer it got, the more hopeful she got.

She heard a knock at the door, "Miami-Dade Police. Open the door!" The voice was muffled, but it was a woman's. The next thing she heard was gunshots; many gun shots and many more police sirens.

"Officer down, I repeat officer down I need an ambulance at Sunset and Eighth, I repeat Sunset and Eighth." That voice she recognized instantly. It was Horatio.

"Calleigh, Calleigh where are you?" She could hear him get closer. _Keep coming H._ _I'm over here_. Suddenly, it seemed that his voice passed her. _No come back, come back._ She started kicking her feet and trying to yell through her gag.

"Cal", she heard a door open and felt a presence at her side. Her blindfold fell away and she looked up at Horatio. Fear and hope and relief filled his eyes. "I thought I lost you."

"Horatio, where are you?" Frank Tripp's voice resounded throughout the top half of the house.

Calleigh looked up at Frank and Horatio. "I heard gunfire. What happened?" Frank looked away but Horatio kept her eye contact. "Deanna took a shortcut and arrived first. She didn't wait for us. Arthur opened fire…"

Calleigh's eyes grew wide as she listened to the story that Horatio and Tripp told her. Deanna hadn't waited for the rest of the team. She rushed the door and Arthur Villa opened fire. She managed to take him down, but he managed to hit her several times before being taken down: Three to the chest, one to the abdomen, and one to the leg. She was being rushed to Westchester General Hospital. Calleigh slowly made it down the stairs of Arthur's home when her eyes got wide. _It looks like a slaughterhouse in here. _

Blood pooled near the foyer of the entrance. Gun casing littered the entire tile floor, some mixed in with blood. "Horatio, is that all hers?" Calleigh looked up at him and saw his expression soften to a sad look. "Yes" was all he managed to say. She looked out and saw Deanna strapped to a stretcher bleeding through the gauze and blankets they had wrapped around her. Calleigh looked back up at Horatio, hoping that her next question wouldn't receive the answer she feared, "Is she going to be ok?"

"Honestly Calleigh, all we can do is pray that she pulls through." Horatio slipped his sunglasses on watching the ambulance speed away. "So far it seems that she may not make it."

He watched her get placed into the second ambulance before turning away and getting in his car. _She did it for you Jason_. He rested his head on his hands. _She did it for you and for Calleigh. She couldn't lose another CSI member. If she doesn't pull through, watch over her Jason_. Horatio started the car and headed towards Westchester General Hospital.


	12. Hospitals and Love

**Hospitals and Love**

It had been hours before Calleigh was allowed to leave. She ran down to the ICU waiting room and found everyone there. Horatio was talking to Eric on the phone. When he saw Calleigh, he smiled. "Glad to know your ok."

She nodded, "I wish I could say the same for Deanna. Have they taken her out of surgery yet?"

"She got out of surgery 20 minutes ago. Something's wrong. She's not responding to anything they are giving her" Horatio claimed sadly.

They waited for hours hoping the nurses would tell them something. Finally, one of them did. "Is there a Horatio Caine or a Eric Delko present?"

Horatio stood up. The nurse gave him a sad look. "She's stabilized now. We have no idea when or if she will pull through. You all should go home and get some rest."

Horatio and Calleigh stood in her room. She looked pale, connected to a bunch of machines. _Why didn't you wait for us to arrive Deanna?_ But in his heart he knew why. _She wanted to find Calleigh and make sure she was safe, even if it meant dying her self._

Calleigh watched Horatio out of the corner of her eye. She could tell he was thinking deeply, but of what she didn't know. Sadness and realization seemed to have flickered in his eyes, but it left as quickly as it had came. _I wish he would look at me the way he did Deanna_…

As they left the hospital Horatio reached out to Calleigh. "You sure you'll be alright?"

Calleigh slowly nodded, "I'm a little shaken but I'll be all right."

Horatio looked at her, his head tilted sideways, giving her that certain look of his, "You can go with me if you'd like. After something like that I didn't think you'd feel ok alone."

Calleigh sighed. "As much as I appreciate the offer, you have Deanna to worry about. You almost lost her today, and I couldn't do that. It wouldn't be right."

"Cal, what are you talking about?" Horatio said confused. "Deanna and I aren't a couple. We never have been."

Confusion lined Calleigh's gorgeous features "But Speed told me that when she was here before, she was dating you."

Horatio laughed. "Not at all. Deanna and I were good friends. In fact, it's Eric you may want to talk to about romancing Deanna. They were steady for a while. She was really in love with him."

Calleigh just looked sheepishly at the ground. "I'm sorry."

Horatio looked at her and smiled. "Calleigh, I'll admit I'm worried about Deanna, but she has Eric looking after her. You're my main concern. When you went missing today, I thought the world had fallen apart. I thought I lost you. I kept pushing everyone to find something to find you. Calleigh, I thought I would never be ale to tell this," he held one of her hands, "Calleigh, I'm in love with you. Until today I would never admit it, but Deanna made me open my eyes."

Calleigh stood stunned. _He said that he loved me. _"I love you too Horatio. I thought you didn't feel the same, so I kept everything hidden." She looked up at him, "is that offer still available?" She looked up at him, her eyes shining with hope.

Horatio smiled, "Yes, Mrs. Duquesne I believe that it is." He leaned forward and kissed her head. "It'll always be open for you."

Calleigh walked with Horatio to the Hummer and jumped inside. As they rode toward the lab to drop off the Hummer, Horatio gently laid his hand over hers. She looked over at him and he smiled. She smiled in return, happy beyond all reason to finally know how he felt about her.


	13. Home

** Home**

Calleigh returned to Deanna's room on a regular basis. Often she would just sit there and hold her hand, telling her it was going to be ok. Sometimes she brought up flowers and told her of what was going on within the lab. The doctors never thought that she would pull through the first night, let alone the slow and long days to follow. Deanna, although alive, fell into a coma after the surgery.

It was five o'clock and Calleigh was about to leave the lab when she felt a hand on her back. She turned to find the handsome face of Horatio. "Hey Handsome."

He smiled, "If I am so bold to ask, what are your plans for this evening. I was wondering if perhaps you were available for dinner."

"Actually, not currently." She saw his eyes slowly dim and he began to nod. "Horatio, it's not like that. Every evening I go and see Deanna after I leave work. I know she's not awake, but I talk to her and sit with her for a while."

"I see. Well then, may I join you for an evening trip to visit Deanna? I haven't been able to stop by as much as I would like."

Calleigh looked up at him and gave a large smile, "I would love to have some company tonight. I think that she would like to see you too." Horatio gave her hand a small squeeze as they got into his car and headed to the hospital.

Calleigh and Horatio walked into the hospital and Calleigh walked directly to the elevator. After the past two weeks she had memorized the layout of the hospital pretty well. As they approached Deanna's room, the nurse gave Calleigh a small smile.

Calleigh gave a slight nod to the red haired nurse at the station, "Evening Marie."

Marie, the red haired nurse, gave her a small nod to both Horatio and Calleigh. "Evening Calleigh. Sorry hon, there hasn't been any change today."

Calleigh slowly nodded her head. "Thank you." They walked into the room and the faint smell of flowers hung in the air. "Deanna, it's Calleigh. I've got a surprise for you tonight, Horatio's here."

Horatio walked over to the side of her bed and lightly grabbed her hand. "Hi Deanna. You're beginning to look better. The doctors say that your wounds are better then before." He rubbed her hand and looked up at Calleigh. Calleigh lightly massaged his shoulders. _I wish we knew if she could hear us._

"You know, if you don't wake up soon Eric is going to get out of hand. How are we ever going to control him if you're not there? He really misses you. I wish you could see him, talk to him."

"He really loves you, you know that De?" Horatio and Calleigh look over and see Eric standing in the doorframe of the room. Calleigh gives him a small smile, and reaches out for him to come in. "If I knew you guys were going to be here, I would have waited until you were done." "Nonsense Eric" Horatio stated. "She needs you more then she needs us. Sit, talk to her."

Eric sat on the edge of her bed and held her hand. "When you left that day, it felt like my heart broke in a million pieces. I never thought I'd see you again, and I did. De, watching you lay here is doing it all over again. I can't lose you, not a second time. I would take your place if I could. Please, don't let go." A single tear slid down Eric's face and landed on her hand. He felt hands on his shoulders and looked up to both Calleigh and Horatio. Then he felt a slight brush on his arm. Eric turned and was caught by blue eyes.

"Eric?" Calleigh and Horatio looked up and saw that Deanna was awake, confusion filled her eyes as she looked around. "What was the last thing you remember ma'am?" Deanna's mind was trying to think but her mind was foggy. "I remember shooting and trying to save someone and blood."

Eric looked at her sadly, "De, there's much more to that…"

(Weeks later on in Miami)

After much bed rest and some physical therapy to regain strength, Deanna was back among the CSI's. She walked into the lab and headed for Horatio's office when she ran right into Speed. "Deanna, you look good."

"Gee thanks?" She asked and laughed.

He smiled, "You really gave us a scare there for a while. Eric was so sad when you were in there. It was rather pathetic." Deanna just rolls her eyes, "What, and you weren't concerned?" "I never said that!" She just smiled. "You did now." He just shook his head and smiled.

"Where is your sling at, and how come you're not sitting down?" Eric Delko asked as he walked up to Trace with the your-in-trouble- look on his face.

She smiles, "I am not on bedrest you know. Besides, it needs to get stronger." He folds his arms and waited. "Love you too hon." She gave him a kiss, walked out of Trace and headed for Horatio's door.

She slowly walked in and stood in front of his desk, "Horatio, I've been thinking, and I was wondering-"

"Deanna, all you have to do is say the word and you'll have a spot here permanently." She looked up at Horatio and he walked over to her. "You are truly an asset to the crime lab ma'am." He glances out his door at a busy Eric. "It would be hard to let you go."

"I know, I really do. It's just-" Deanna looks at an invisible spot on the wall. "After what happened last time…" A tear forms in the corner of her eye.

"Your brothers death is not your fault. As hard as we try we can't stop everything."

"Why not?" Her blues eyes filled with built up shame, sorrow, and blame. "I should have protected them." Horatio wrapped an arm over her shoulder, trying to comfort her. "They don't hold anything against you ma'am. I'm sure your brother understood you did your best." He gave her a soft smile. "You think about it ok?" Deanna nods her head and walked to the door. "Don't forget, you put your life on the line for Calleigh. If that doesn't mean something, I don't know what would."

(Sometime later at Deanna's home)

Deanna stood at the entrance of her home. She smiled as she unlocked the door to the empty apartment. _Home sweet home_. "Are you just going to stand there or are you going to move so I can come in?" She looked at Eric Delko, her eyes shining and grabbed the paint cans from him….

They were in the middle of painting the kitchen when everyone else showed up. Deanna glanced over at Horatio and Calleigh. _I never thought how odd it would be seeing Horatio in something other then his suits_. "Come on in guys and join the party!" Eric just looked at her, "Oh yea what a party."

She turned and mock glared at him, "I'll pretend I didn't hear that." He just shrugged, "if you say so," he whispered. Suddenly something cold hit the side of his face. Everyone laughed at Eric's now blue face and Deanna's triumphant look.

Things had finally settled down. Everyone was eating in the now painted and furnished home. _I knew that Grissom would understand. I needed to be here. This is my true home. _Eric touched her hand, "you ok?" De looked up and smiled, "I could never be better." She looked around at everyone talking and eating. _This is it. No more running away. I'm finally where I should be._

Fin.

_Thank you everyone who stuck through and read my story, especially Lady aracne, foxy feline, vbexyboox, and of course gurlonthemove. This one is finally completed. Hopefully, I'll have another one coming up soon. (think of this as a starting point for everyone). Bye everyone!_


End file.
